Forgotten Soul
by Sinkfusu
Summary: Naruto knows he's a male male escort, a whore at best. But it's what he does and he's good at it. He sells his body and his clients come with fangs so it's more about blood than sex. Hiding behind a false smile and his acting skills is the only way he survives, but when he meets his client Sasuke his personal detachment is severely threatened.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! **

**I'm back with more !**

**My characters are a little OC , review please !**

* * *

Naruto straightened out his jacket and plastered a friendly smile on his face before ringing the bell. The disarming expression , which he had mastered very early on, was a great advantage in his profession.

"Hello," he said as the door was opened by an imperious looking, blonde woman who towered over him by at least three inches. "I'm Naruto, the agency sent me."

The woman looked him up and down and then glanced past him into the street.

"Just one?" She asked apparently annoyed. "There are three of us."

Naruto allowed his smile to grow just a little and pulled up his sleeve.

"I'm experienced for three," he said displaying the three decorative lines around his wrist.

Each was different, but they were all Celtic scroll work and they marked for exactly what he was. His client appeared surprised.

"We'll in that case," she said, obviously considering him in a new light, given her change in tone, "come on in. Sasuke is going to love you."

Be followed her into the house, closing the door behind him carefully and watching as the woman disappeared into the room at the end of the hall. The hallway was sparsely furnished, one bookcase and a very expensive painting on the wall, but nothing that really spoke of the owners of the house. He had heard rumors about them of course, working as he did he made sure he knew all the gossip about potential clients, but he had nothing concrete. They were new to London, at least this time around, and everyone was speculating why they had moved over from Dublin.

Plastering false confidence on his face and in his body language, he walked towards the open door and stepped into the room.

"This is Naruto," the woman introduced him, smiling a predatory smile from where she was sitting next to a man with very dark hair and eyes. He gave the couple his best innocent look and nodded his head. Only when there was movement from his left did he notice the other man in the room. Naruto guessed the guy was about six foot, hence much taller than him, and there was something about the third client which held his eye. The stubble and messy hair were interesting and there were interesting and there were rock hard abs showing under the half open white shirt, but it wasn't just that. It was a little disconcerting.

"What would you like me to call you ?" Naruto asked, putting himself back on track and directing his question to the women since she was the only one that spoken to him.

" I'm Ino, my beautiful Russian here is Kiba, and the tall brooding one is Sasuke," the woman said looking him over the second time."You're a pretty one, aren't you?"

It wasn't an unusual comment and he smiled again.

" I do my best."

" How do you feel about sex?"

The question came from Sasuke and interrupted his usual rehearsed speech. His appointments most often had a certain order to them, but it seemed not tonight.

"I'm at your service." He said, surprised by the question, but trying not to show it.

Some of his clients wanted sex as well, others didn't, it was all part of the job.

"That wasn't what I asked," Sasuke said, stepping towards him and giving him a very obvious once over. "Do you like sex or would you rather avoid it?"

Ino laughed at the question, more of the normal reaction he would have expected from his clients. He had been hired, he was there to do whatever they wanted, which made the question quite an odd one. Not sure why he had been asked meant he didn't really know how to answer it either. It could have been the build up to some sort of game.

"I like sex," he replied eventually, because he could already feel his body's instinctive reaction to the other man and being honest seemed like the best course of action.

Surprisingly, he saw some of the tension leave Sasuke's stance and Ino laughed again.

"I told you Sasuke was going to love you," Ino said as if she found the whole situation utterly amusing. "He's such a gentleman."

Sasuke scowled at Ino, making her laugh more; the whole dynamic was confusing. Naruto had serviced triads before, but this one was very bizarre.

"Well," he said, deciding to put the evening back on track, "if I might use your shower, I'll get ready."

"You came unprepared?" Kiba immediately jumped on that as if very unimpressed.

Naruto could not help stiffening just a little; he did not like the other man's tone. Of course it was not his place to criticise the clients.

"I am always prepared," he replied, keeping his tone light, "but I came by Tube. I'm sure we would all prefer if I did not stink of rush hour."

"I'll show you the way," Sasuke said before Kiba could comment a second time.

Holding his bag a little more tightly than he needed to, Naruto followed the taller man out of the room and up the stairs. He observed everything as they walked, but there wasn't much to see. The whole house was done in white and magnolia and it did not really feel lived in.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, deciding that small talk might break some of the tension.

"We moved in two weeks ago," Sasuke replied, looking a little surprised by the enquiry, "but we've been in London nearly three months now. Ino took a long time decorating this place before she would finally let us move in. She had a vision."

Naruto was not impressed with 'the vision', but of course he did not say so.

"It's a nice house," he replied instead, since he was impressed with the architecture, if not the interior design.

Sasuke favoured him with a smile for that and he had the feeling he had given away a little more than he intended.

"It's white," Sasuke replied and grinned; "but it's always better to let Ino have her way for a while. I have a huge green sofa and a widescreen TV on order for next month."

To his surprise, Naruto found himself smiling back without having to think about it. Again it was unsettling, most of his job was about acting and Sasuke was drawing real reactions out of him.

"What do you like to watch?" he asked.

"Well when I can sneak it past Ino I do enjoy the footie," Sasuke told him in a mock whisper. "She still calls me an uncivilised heathen."

The conversation was brought to a pause as Sasuke opened a door and revealed a huge bathroom. In one corner was a sunken bath that was easily big enough for three, if not four and there was a glass-walled shower in the other.

"Wow," Naruto said, honestly impressed, "that is one hell of a bathroom."

"We have three all the same. Just turn the middle knob on the shower for hot water," Sasuke said with a smile; "if you touch any of the others you are on your own. Damn thing needs an instruction manual."

"I'll take that under advisement," he said and grinned back, walking fully into the room. "Where would you like me once I'm done?"

The smile on Sasuke's face slipped a little at the question, almost as if his client was not used to doing this regularly, which had to be untrue.

"The master bedroom is through there," Sasuke pointed at a door in the side wall; "it'll be the most comfortable."

Naruto nodded and then turned back to the shower; he did not dwell on what was to come, it was a waste of energy.

Sasuke left him alone and he efficiently stripped off, folding his clothes and putting them in his bag as he pulled out his other supplies. He had prepared for all eventualities before leaving home, but it was part of his role to be completely spotless and London travel did not allow for that. Sliding back the door of the shower, he turned on the water and then went back to his things to pick up what he needed as the water warmed up. When he stepped under the spray it was beautifully hot, just what he had been hoping for. He stood there for a while just enjoying the jets of water on his body, allowing them to loosen any muscles that had tightened thanks to his journey.

When the shower door opened again it pushed him out of his reverie, but he did not stiffen or turn.

"Hello," he said, slipping straight back into character.

"Do you mind?" It wasn't much of a surprise to hear Sasuke's voice. "I came back to bring you a towel and I couldn't resist."

Only now did he look over his shoulder.

"Of course not," he said with a smile.

He did not bother to point out if Sasuke wanted him dancing the tango naked in the hallway it was all part of the service.

Usually his clients were much more demanding.

Taking his reply as an invitation, Sasuke stepped all the way into the shower and Naruto moved forward a little to make room.

"May I help?" his companion asked.

Naruto just handed the other man the shower gel and let his tongue dance over his lips as he watched to see what Sasuke would do. It wasn't the first time he had taken a shower with a client, but Sasuke's hands were surprisingly gently when they came into contact with his body. Long fingers slicked with suds ran over his skin and made goose bumps rise over his flesh. The way Sasuke began to wash him was so nice, in fact, that for a little while he almost forgot why he was there.

"How old are you?"

The question just popped out of his mouth as Sasuke's arms wound round him, spreading lather up his chest. Of course he realised his mistake instantly, rule number one, never ask a client personal questions, but Sasuke laughed and didn't seem to mind.

"Am I that obvious?" Sasuke asked, pressing in close behind him and giving him firsthand knowledge of why Sasuke had mentioned sex.

"Depends what you mean by obvious," he replied as Sasuke's erection slid against his arse.

"Ino keeps telling me I need to mature, not that I'm sure what she means. I'm seventy four, but she looks at me as if I'm twenty most of the time."

Naruto didn't voice his surprise, but he would have guessed Sasuke was younger than that. Sasuke didn't act seventy four and of course Sasuke would never appear his age.

"You don't look a day over thirty," Naruto joked back rather than commenting.

"It's all in the blood," Sasuke replied and wrapped a hand around Naruto's cock, making him gasp.

It was a little bit of a shock to discover that he was already hard as nimble fingers took hold of him. He was quite capable of making himself aroused when the need came up, but it seemed his body was already reacting to Sasuke. It was yet another moment to add to the growing catalogue of the unusual about this job.

"What do you do?" he asked, mostly to distract himself from quite how much he was enjoying Sasuke's hand.

Since Sasuke didn't seem to mind answering questions, Naruto wanted to learn as much as he could. Knowledge was always useful.

"I'm a writer," was the reply as Sasuke nuzzled his neck; "my first love. I'm in negotiations to put on a play just off the West End. That's why we moved to London, well that and Kiba was bored."

Naruto almost laughed, but managed to catch himself and let himself sink into the feeling of Sasuke's hands on his body instead. It wasn't often he allowed himself the luxury of pleasure when on the job, it could be distracting, but Sasuke really did have a wonderful touch.

"Have you always been ..?"

The question caught him completely off guard.

"You mean did I have a life before I was kidnapped and trained to be a vampire whore?"

The words were out before he could stop them and in his native accent as well. He felt Sasuke completely still behind him and inside his head he cursed. He wasn't really sure where the bitterness had suddenly erupted from; he had come to terms with his position a long time ago, but clearly he had allowed his defences to drop too much.

"Sorry," he apologised quickly, English upper class accent back in place and mask back on, "I shouldn't have said that. You appear to have an unsettling affect on my natural calm. To answer your question I was an actor, up and coming, but a pretty good one, even if I do say so myself."

Sasuke still wasn't moving, either away or back to what they had been doing. Naruto wasn't sure what to do, pissing off the clients was a definite no-no.

"You were kidnapped?"

Naruto swore under his breath.

"You're not even English are you?"

"Scottish," he replied, praying that he could salvage the situation.

He turned in Sasuke's arms and gave the man his best smile.

"Look," he said, "the time for dramatics is long past, darling. I'm as addicted as you and we both know it, so how about we forget I have a stupid mouth and I put it to better use?"

He went to sink to his knees, but Sasuke stopped him.

"You don't have to," Sasuke said.

Apparently the universe was refusing to give him a break and it was just getting worse.

"I wasn't lying about the sex," he decided to be blunt and so used his real accent. "Once you've been with a vampire, humans just don't cut it. You're attractive and you seem to give a shit, which gives you two pluses. You need blood, your housemates need blood, so we might as well enjoy the rest of it as well. Just tell me what you want and I can make us both happy."

For a moment Sasuke hesitated, but then Naruto found himself being pulled close.

"How about you let me take care of you and we'll see how it goes from there?" was Sasuke's counter suggestion.

"I'm all yours," Naruto replied and any other words he might have come up with were shut off as Sasuke's mouth clamped to his.

Kissing wasn't something he was often overly fond of, it tended to be sloppy and not as pleasant as the person kissing him often thought it was, but Sasuke, as it turned out, was a fantastic kisser. Naruto was quite used to being claimed, vampires liked to dominate and yet somehow Sasuke possessed his mouth in a way that made him want more. The kiss drew a moan out of him, not a fake one he thought his client wanted to hear, but a real one and all the passion his hasty words had killed came flooding back.

That well trained voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he should be doing something, that he needed to be pleasing Sasuke even if Sasuke wasn't asking for it. It was quite loud, but Sasuke seemed to make it impossible. Naruto was following, not leading, not even pretending to follow while actually leading, which he was usually quite good at. Sasuke seemed to know how this should go and Naruto was along for the ride.

"God you're beautiful," Sasuke whispered to him, breaking the kiss and pulling their bodies into line. "I haven't reacted to anyone like this in years."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but gasped instead as Sasuke nibbled his neck.

"I can almost taste you already," Sasuke moaned into his ear.

He felt himself tremble as the need welled up in him. This was an automatic response, one he hated and yet craved. The bite of a vampire was as addictive as any drug and his body was five years into the addiction. For a brief second he would have done anything to have Sasuke bite down on his flesh, but he managed to push it away. He would not beg.

"Sex first," Sasuke told him, seeming to read his reaction, "then we both get what we need."

The words were understanding not degrading and for an instant he almost believed Sasuke saw them as equals. Many of his clients had used his addiction against him, playing games with him as if they were somehow superior, but not Sasuke, at least not yet.

Naruto let Sasuke wash him, giving up trying to reciprocate after the third time Sasuke pushed his hands away. If the vampire wanted to layer attention on his skin he was happy to let Sasuke do whatever he felt like. However, he did have to grab for the railing on the shower wall when Sasuke decided to use soap lubricated fingers to open him up. Even having prepared earlier, he had tightened up somewhat and Sasuke had long, nimble fingers, so taking two at once without any warning had him panting.

"Fuck," he said as Sasuke massaged into him.

"Not quite yet," Sasuke said with a laugh, "Ino would kill me if I had you where she couldn't see."

"She likes to watch?" he asked, trying to distract himself from his traitorous body.

"They both do," Sasuke told him, working his arse with one hand and taking his cock in the other. "They won't join in, not tonight, they're not in the mood for it, but they'll enjoy watching."

Naruto moaned as Sasuke brushed past his prostate and pumped him firmly as well. If the whole of London had walked in to watch at that moment he probably wouldn't have noticed.

"If I make you come now, will you be up for round two?" Sasuke asked, lips brushing his ear. "I'd like to see you come just for me."

That admission sent shots of arousal all over his body.

"Yeah," he said, bracing his other hand on the glass wall of the shower.

That was one of the advantages of his association with vampires; he was thirty two, but he looked and physically reacted like he was twenty two. He could go all night if the client requested it.

"Thank fuck," Sasuke said and began to pump him harder.

Naruto came embarrassingly quickly and Sasuke kept going, those clever hands moving until Naruto's legs had gone weak and there were spots in front of his eyes. It was bloody marvellous and for once Naruto just let himself enjoy the rewards of his body.

"Now you smell even better," Sasuke said, bringing up the hand that had been pumping Naruto's cock, avoiding the water and then licking his fingers.

Naruto couldn't stop looking and Sasuke gave him a long slow smile.

"I'm glad I said yes to sex," he said and smiled back; it was even the truth.

That turned Sasuke's smile into a grin.

"Time to wash off," the vampire said and pulled him under the spray properly.

Naruto laughed and almost inhaled water, but it was worth it as he grabbed one of the dials on the shower controls and just turned it. The downward spray became jets from at least four directions and one of them got Sasuke right in the face.

"Now you asked for it," Sasuke said and laughing along with him, grabbed the removable, separate shower head and turned it on.

Naruto screamed like a girl when the cold water hit him. He fought back without even thinking about it, but his attack with shower gel was ill-conceived and Sasuke had him locked in strong arms before he could really start the offensive. When Sasuke kissed him again the fun dropped away as the passion rose once more and he surrendered all over again. With some fumbling they managed to turn off all the water and then fell out of the shower still kissing.

They were dripping all over the floor, but Sasuke didn't seem to care and Naruto was kind of disappointed when they finally did break apart. Sasuke pulled a towel from the rail and draped it around him, stepping close again and making Naruto look at him.

"If I could I'd take you to my room," Sasuke told him, rubbing his hair for him with the corner of the towel, "I'd keep you all to myself."

For a fleeting moment, Naruto wished that were possible.

"Are you ready for this?" Sauske asked in little more than a whisper.

* * *

I know, there will be more soon !


	2. Chapter 2

It was sweet really, Sasuke seemed honestly concerned for him. He gave the vampire a small smile for the effort.

"Of course," he said, reaching up and running a hand down Sasuke's face, "but thank you."

Sasuke nodded then and finally turned away, picking up the other towel, and began to dry himself off. Naruto took that as his cue to do the same and efficiently removed most of the moisture from his body. Then he bent down and pulled the tube of lube out of his bag. Sasuke watched him, but did nothing to indicate interest in further contact, so Naruto lubed himself up quickly and with purpose rather than as a display.

He was surprised when Sasuke offered him his hand once he was done, but took it anyway. Then the vampire led him through the door to the master bedroom and he was faced with Ino and Kiba sitting on the bed looking at him. Both of the other vampires were still dressed and they were sitting demurely on either side of the bed, only their hands touching, and yet there was an intensity to their gazes which made his skin prickle. Now he remembered what he was there for, because he could all but feel their hunger.

"We will have to send the agency a bonus," Ino said, smiling at him and she all but ate him with her eyes.

This was the kind of vampire he was used to, all selfish want and hunger and somehow it made him feel more balanced. He knew how to deal with this.

"Give us a show, Sauhske," Kiba said and Naruto looked back at the vampire holding his hand.

Not being much of an exhibitionist Naruto focused his whole attention on Sasuke. He let the vampire push him onto the bed and arrange him on his back, legs spread. If he was being truthful he expected Sasuke to push his knees further up and apart and just take him there and then, so when Sasuke climbed onto the bed between his legs, but bent down and started licking at one nipple instead, he was surprised. He didn't even have to think about what he should have been doing, he just arched up as Sasuke drew yet another real moan out of him.

"Oh, pretty, he's so responsive," Ino's voice dented his enjoyment a little, "play him for us, Sasuke. Make the little one sing."

The professional corner of his mind noted the client's request and planned to employ his acting skills, but as soon as Sasuke's lips touched his skin he didn't need to. It really was as if he was an instrument and Sasuke was the musician as the vampire continued to touch him. If the universe had been running correctly, Sasuke should have been an Incubus, not a vampire; Sasuke had the magic touch. By the time Sasuke swallowed his rapidly hardening cock, Naruto's skin was singing and so was he. He was glad that all that was required of him were moans and groans, because there was no way he could have kept up the fake accent with everything that Sasuke was doing to him.

When slick fingers were pushed into him again he was reduced to gasps and it took everything he had not to come down Sasuke's throat. He was so very close to the edge and it was all real, no acting involved. Holding off was the most wonderful torture and it was only an iron will that let him do it.

"Please," he finally begged after what seem like an eternity.

"Sasuke, sweetie, I think you're breaking him," Ino said, sounding as amused as ever.

"Can't have that," Sasuke said after pulling off and smiling down at him, all teeth. "On your hands and knees, Naruto, and look at Ino and Kiba, so they can see you come undone, there's a good boy."

It was then that Naruto realised Sasuke was playing a role, just like he was. There was passion and desire in the eyes that looked at him, but something else as well, something much more calculated. It helped Naruto remember who he was and what he was doing. He smiled back, one of his practiced smiles, and did as he was asked. He was just about comfortable when Sasuke took hold of his hips and pushed in with one long stroke. He felt his eyes open with shock and he could barely focus on the two vampires sitting at the head of the bed watching him.

"Oh fuck," he said as his arse screamed at the abuse and his cock throbbed mercilessly, not on the same page as his brain about the whole acting thing apparently.

Sasuke was big and all of Sasuke at the same time made his gasp and claw his fingers into the sheets. Thankfully Sasuke did not start to move immediately, giving him time to adjust to being so full, but the vampire did something else, equally as mind blowing. He felt a sharp nail run along his back and he shuddered, knowing Sasuke had drawn blood. When the vampire leant forward, curling over him and licked along the stripe of the scratch, Naruto could barely breathe.

The connection that occurred between vampire and human when a vampire fed flared through him during the brief contact and he almost face planted into the bed. It was such a strong reaction that the noise he made was completely incoherent, somewhere between a moan and a cry.

"I want to taste him."

The words were edged with a hard Russian accent which could only have been Kiba. Naruto didn't want that, not yet, even though his whole body trembled at the thought; he wanted Sasuke. The want was so hot, so pure that for a moment he forgot who was paying whom.

"Not yet," Ino said, saving him for a while, "let Sasuke disarm him completely."

The fact was, Sasuke had already disarmed him; he hadn't been so undone by a client since his first outing. Something about Sasuke fed right into his hind brain and circumvented all his trained responses. As Sasuke began to move inside him all he wanted to do was spread his legs and come. It was so hard not to beg and in fact he only lasted a few minutes before words began to fall from his lips, words he had never given to another lover, not and meant them.

"Fuck him hard, Saushke," Kiba said with a laugh.

Naruto had never liked being watched, not like this, but he was so far gone it made no difference. His body loved what was happening and his brain was only along for the ride. When Sasuke flipped him over onto his back again, he just sprawled and this time Sasuke did lift his legs and push right back in. The angle had him whining in the back of his throat as Sasuke pounded into him, all carefully controlled power and grace. His eyes met the vampire's and Sasuke's irises glowed.

There was no illusion now, no pretence; Sasuke was no human being, he was a creature of legend and Naruto surrendered to that power. After what could have been seconds or minutes, he felt hands take his arms, spreading them cross-like on the bed, but he only looked at Sasuke. As fangs broke the skin on both his wrists, his body flooded with the high that only came from vampire bites, but he whimpered and refused to give in.

Sasuke pushed into him one last time, coming deep inside him, but still Naruto held on.

One of his legs fell back to the bed as Sasuke released it, the other was pushed further to the side and Naruto kept his eyes firmly on Sasuke's face as the vampire lowered himself onto the bed. Sasuke kissed the inside of his leg first in an almost reverent gesture and he whimpered again. He wanted, he needed and when Sasuke's fangs dug in to the soft flesh of his thigh, he keened. The connection flared, his high peaked and he came all at the same time.

For some time everything disappeared in a haze of endorphins and so much pleasure that he wanted to surrender completely. He wanted the vampires to suck him dry, wanted it like air, but that was why he was trained. Finally that training kicked in and his mind swam towards reality.

Naruto gathered his will, pulling his sense of self back into his body and sent out the mental command to stop. Moans came from all three of the vampires, but he felt them withdraw their fangs one at a time. Very few humans could take three and come out alive at the other end, the pleasure was too great, but Naruto was an expert. He was also something much more and as his clients pulled away from him he opened his mind and sent out a psychic blast.

All three vampires slumped in place, exactly where they were.

For a while Naruto just lay there, staring at the ceiling and catching his breath. That had been the most intense experience he had ever had and he had been feeding vampires for nearly five years. Pushing himself up and onto his side was more effort than he cared to admit and it took every last ounce of strength he had to climb over Kiba and off the side of the bed.

Staggering to the bathroom, he bent over the sink and threw water on his face. His arse ached, his head was spinning, but he had a job to do and it wasn't the one his clients thought they were paying him for. When he felt strong enough to at least stand properly, he washed himself down and pulled a towel off the rail, drying himself off before walking back into the other room. As his eyes alighted on Sasuke it was the first time he had ever felt regret for what he was about to do.

Shaking his head, he refused to think about it. He had no more choice than he had led Sasuke to believe earlier; he was trapped in a world he had not chosen and his path was set for him. With a sigh he walked up beside the bed, climbing on next to where Ino had fallen onto her back. Reaching out, he placed a hand over her heart and opened his mind once more; then he waited.

It didn't take long before the female vampire opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Prepare to be judged," he said and sent his mind diving into hers.

She screamed, a high pitched, inhuman sound and her hands ripped at his wrist, but it was too late, the connection was made. It was not something he could control. The power inside him was contained or let loose and when it was free it was wild. He never really understood what it did or why he had it; all he could feel was the edges of its actions as it sifted through the vampire under his hand as if she was simply a catalogue of information.

Those who had taken him, turned him into what he was now, said he was the instrument of destiny. They had awakened what was inside of him, shown him how to use it, forced him to as they trained him to be a vampire whore, but they had never explained it. The power inside him was judge, jury and executioner and he could feel the scales dipping badly against Ino. His vision turned inward and all he could see was blackness and from his hand fire ripped right into the heart of the darkness. Screams filled his mind, but they didn't last long and then reality snapped back in, leaving him gasping and shaking over a pile of ash on the bed.

Mechanically he stood.

He should have gone to Sasuke next, Sasuke was closest, but instead he walked around to Kiba. The Russian was face down, so Naruto pushed him over onto his back and climbed onto the bed. Nausea tried to drag his attention from his task, but he pushed it away. Stretching out his arm, he placed his hand flat on Kiba's chest and once again opened his mind. This time it was only a second or so before the vampire opened his eyes.

Almost instantly Kiba moved, trying to throw him off as if sensing what was to come. Naruto ended up on his side, but it was as if his hand was glued to the vampire's chest. The wind was completely knocked out of him, but the words were just tradition, he didn't need them and he set the beast free. Sometimes when the power ripped from the heart of him he wondered which was more animalistic, the vampires and the way they used humanity, or him and his uncontrollable ability.

Kiba died just as fast and as easily as Ino, but it took longer for Naruto to move this time. It could have been fatigue or it could have been reluctance about what he had to do, either way it took him over a minute to convince his body to stand up. Sasuke was slumped on his side in the middle of the bed towards the end and Naruto slowly made his way around.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pushed the unconscious vampire onto his back.

This time he climbed onto Sasuke as well, straddling the vampire's hips as he reached out and placed his hand over Sasuke's heart. For the first time ever he did not want to do it. All the vampires he had ever met had been arrogant, self centred, quite possibly poster boys and girls for sociopath central, but Sasuke had been different. Vampires used humans, used and abused, that was the way things were and people like him were there to redress the balance. In all the times he had been sent out he had never doubted that truth, that one fact had kept him sane, but now he did.

He had to force his mind to open and then he waited.

Dark grey eyes flicked into view after about twenty seconds and looked up at him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke sounded confused.

He should have just let the power go, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry," he said for the second time.

Sasuke did not try and throw him off, the vampire just frowned at him.

"What?"

"I'm a Soul Reader," he said, wanting to rip his hand away, but knowing that it was too late for that.

Surprise and then something else flickered across the vampire's face.

"Not really from the agency then," Sasuke said with a wilted laugh.

"Poor kid's tied up in an alley," he replied, feeling tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

He had never mourned a vampire, not any of those he had judged. If he had not believed they were the enemy what had been done to him, what he had had to do would had driven him mad.

"Were you really an actor?"

"Yeah and I really was kidnapped. They don't give people like me a choice. I'm a tool of destiny whether I like it or not."

Sasuke placed a hand over his, but did not try and remove his.

"Sucks to be us," the vampire said and squeezed very gently.

If he could have he would have ripped his hand away then, but it was too late. The power inside of him was lashing against its cage and demanding to be freed.

"I've never been very good at being a vampire," Sasuke said as if sensing his hesitation, "just do it, it will be better for both of us."

"I don't want to," he replied, taking a deep breath to give himself just a few seconds longer, "but I can't stop it."

Sasuke smiled at him, honest to god smiled, and it broke his heart. He was the one who wanted to scream as the power ripped out of him and dove straight into the vampire. For the first time since he had been introduced to the world of the undead and those who opposed them a small voice at the back of his mind asked a simple question: is this right?

He tried to pull his mind away; he did not want to see the end of the only vampire to have ever shown him real kindness. He would have liked to pretend that it was all a game, that Sasuke was just playing with him, but he could see the truth. Sasuke's soul was right there before him, on display, and when he looked into the darkness it glittered back at him. Fire erupted from his hand just as it always did and Sasuke screamed like all the others, but it did not streak into the middle of the darkness, burning it away. The fire hit something and split and hit something else and split again and again and again until all Naruto could see was a cobweb of flame.

In a way it was beautiful, but then one of those tendrils came straight back at him. It hit him between his virtual eyes and he felt the heat of it sear through him. Feeling utter shock and a strange sense of relief, he succumbed to its power and everything just went away.

* * *

Next chapter is the last .

Review please. ?


End file.
